


lonely omega

by mutsukitooru_myheartout



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Omegaverse, akahina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsukitooru_myheartout/pseuds/mutsukitooru_myheartout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>akaashi is interested in courting hinata. </p>
<p>when hinata's heat starts early during training camp, people start to realize how bad his heat is, and why its the reason that apha's lose interest in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lonely omega

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short story im going to be working on while im working on "it wasn't meant to be this way". right now, I don't have many idea's for that story, so im writing this to keep people entertained, I guess.

Nobody expected for hinata to go into heat during training camp. all of the omega's had assured their teammates that they wouldnt go into heat for a while yet. 

so when the scent of an omega's preheat filled the air, everybody went completely stiff. unmated alpha's left the gym instantly, even a few mated alpha's following behind. 

Hinata was kneeling down in the corner, his body starting to shake as the other Omega's rushed over. 

"I thought your heat wasnt for another month?" Sugawara questioned as he knealed beside the first year.

"I-i thought so too." 

Hinata could feel it coming. the need. the desire to be with an alpha. he wrapped his arms around himself, subconsiously digging his nails into his skin through his shirt. 

"He gotta get him to the showers." suga stated to the people around him. the others from kurasuno were the closest to him, but the omega's of the other teams had gathered around too. 

"I can carry him. I dont think he'll be able to walk like this." bokuto, fukurodani's captain stepped in. Even as an omega, he was incredibly buff, and could easily carry the smaller omega. 

Suga nodded, stepping back and allowing bokuto to help. 

When hinata's heat hit full force, even a few of the beta's were affected. They all started backing away, and out of the gym as bokuto carried the squirming boy. When they arrived at their destination, Suga announced that only omega's from kurasuno could be with hinata at the moment; because they were the closest to him and knew him the best. 

They turned on the water at a slightly cold tempurature, and bokuto helped hinata to sit on the floor under the shower-head, before retreating out of the room. 

The cold water helped to sooth Hinata's body slightly, but he was still shaking. yamaguchi and Suga knealed down next to him, helping him to get off some of his clothes; which would just make him feel worse. once he was down to his boxers, they just held and comforted him under the water from the shower. 

"It's just getting worse." suga commented after a few minutes. "I've never seen a heat this bad; he needs somebody to help him." 

Hinata's body continued to shake as the others around him tried to think of an alpha who could help. 

"A-akaashi." Hinata muttered after a few moments. "Fukurodani's vice captain will help me..." his voice broke from the pain as he spoke. "He said he was interested in courting me, but he hasnt seen my heat before." 

Everybody at kurasuno knew that hinata's heat was awful; and several times it had caused alpha's to abandon all thoughts of wanting to court the poor omega. He had been left alone through so many heats, just because some alpha's couldnt handle it. 

Akaashi had become interested in him though, and even after he had warnd akaashi that his heats were awful, the second year hadnt backed down. Hinata knew that if he accepted the courtship, and akaashi decided otherwise when he saw hinata in heat, he might give up hope on ever finding an alpha to be with. 

"Go get him." Suga said to somebody, burrying hinata's head in his neck in a comforting gesture. "If this goes on too long, his scratching will only get worse." suga took notice of all the small scars covering hinata's body, from scratching for some sort of relief during his heats. holding on tightly to the boy's hands, he made sure that he wouldnt be able to scratch himself. 

The three of them were all completely soaked now, but suga could still feel hinata's tears dripping onto his shoulders. 

"You'll be okay." he told the younger boy as he ran his hand through his hair. "You'll get through this." 

When akaashi entered the room, there was a frantic and concerned look on his face. He caught sight of hinata, and stopped walking instantly.

"Is he okay?" he questioned. 

"His heat is worse than i've ever seen." Suga explained. "And it'll only get more painful if somebody doesnt help him." He looked at the younger boy sadly. 

"He asked for you specificly." Hinata turned his head to look at akaashi, his eyes drooping and tears covering his cheeks. 

"If youre not serious in courting him like you seem to say you are, than you dont need to be here." yamaguchi stated, running his hand up and down hinata's back. "He needs an alpha who is serious about taking care of him; who wont just leave when they decide they cant handle it. 

"A-akaashi-san..." hinata mumbled, his voice weak "P-please." 

Akaash snapped out of his shock, and began walking forward again. "I'll take care of him." he stated confidently. 

when akaashi knealed down infront of hinata, Suga watched as Hinat instantly reached for him, and helped the smaller boy move towards the waiting alpha. 

"well... we'll see you later." suga and yamaguchi stood, leaving the room with the the omega's standing at the door following behind. 

"Dont hurt him, or we'll kill you!" nishinoya called before retreating with the others, an closing the door. 

Akaashi ran his hand through hinata's hair soothingly, taking notice of the small scars on his body. it wasnt hard for akaashi to figure out what they were from. 

"Do you really want me to help you?" 

The small ginger nodded, lifting his head to stare at the older alpha. 

"Please, akaashi-san." He whimpered. 

As the water continued to fall ontop of him, akaashi pressed their lips together, enthusiastically kissing the omega. only a few moments into the kiss, and akaashi could already feel himself losing control of himself. 

He tugged of his shorts and shirt, now leaving them both in just boxers. spreading hinata's legs apart, he pressed their crotches together, rolling his hips against hinata's as the boy whimpered. 

"A-akaashi..." Hinata whimpered, wrapping his arms around the older boy. "I-it hurts..." 

I know, Hinata-kun." akaashi palmed hinata through his underwear. "I'll help you." 

Pressing their lips together once more, akaashi slowly removed the soaked boxers from the omega's body. He wrapped his hand around the hard dick that awaited him, pumping his hand up and down as Hinata moaned in pleasure. 

Hinata spread his legs further, urging the alpha to press his fingers inside him. akaashi obliged, pressing a single finger inside the younger boy, causing him to cry out. Pushing the digit deep inside him, Akaashi watched in awe as the boy leaned his head back against the wall, breathing heavily. 

"You're beautiful, hinata-kun." akaashi mumbled nuzzling into Hinata's scent glands. 

Hinata grabbed onto akaashi's shoulders, pulling the older boy's body away from his slightly. when Akaashi saw Hinata's face - red and blushing, mouth slightly open as he gasped each breath - his eyes went wide. 

"Just get inside me already." the boy begged, staring directly into akaashi's eyes. 

The alpha nodded, tugging off his boxers as the water continued to fall ontop of them. Once they were off, akaashi grabbed onto hinata's legs, pulling them up and over his shoulders. Akaashi pressed his cock against Hinata's entrance, watching the boy's reaction as he slowly entered. 

Hinata grabbed onto his own thighs, digging his naiils into them as akaashi entered. The alpha noticed this, and grabbed onto the Omega's hands. 

"Dig your nails into my arms if you need to." he stated, his voice slightly strained. "I wont let you hurt yourself like that." 

reluctantly, Hinata nodded. He was still unable to speak coherently from the pain of the heat, but urged akaashi on anyways. 

Akaashi pushed the rest of the way into hinata, resulting in a loud moan from the boy as he dug his nails into the others arms. 

Once hinata Adjusted, he nodded, urging akaashi to move. He obliged, pulling out at a slow pace, before pushing back in. 

Soon, they had set a fast pace; akaashi rolling his hips towards the boy. The distance between hinata's moans seemed to shorten as time went on. his voice was rough, and he wa panting for breath as he raked his nails up and down akaashi's arms. 

Soon, they could both feel the knot forming at akaashi's base, and their movements against each other accelerated. 

"A-akaashi-san..." Hinata cried out, throwing his head back. 

pushing hinata harder against the wall, akaashi attached his mouth to hinata's neck, kissing his way from below his jaw and all the way to his collar bone. 

They were both close to their release now, desperately moving their hips. just as hinata was about to come, akaashi bit down roughly on the omega's shoulder, digging his teeth in as they both came. 

Hinata's body spasmed, and he cried out loudly, throwing his head back as he released, covering both of their stomaches. 

When they both relaxed, they layed there for several minutes. 

eventually, Akaashi lifted his head to meet hinata's gaze, and pressed their lips together briefly. 

"You'll never have to go through a heat like that on your own." he mumbled. 

Hinata nodded, still breathing heavily. "T-thank you for being here for me..." he smiled softly. 

Akaashi pulled out, helping the omaga to stand underneath the water. once they were both washed up, akaashi grabbed towels that somebody had left by the door, and carried hinata to the room where his team slept during training camp. 

when they were eventually both dressed, and had fixed up their appearances, they made their way back into the gym to talk to Hinata's omega teammates. 

Hinata was still feeling the pain from the heat, but it wasnt nearly as bad as it was earlier. They asked Suga to help build a nest, knowing that the first year would need it when the heat came back full force.


End file.
